ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sentinel182
Welcome! Congratulations on starting YS Flight Sim Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Collapsable tables are not. According to this, http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Collapsible_tables, this code should be collapsable, but none of it works: The code gets fucked up here, despite having a "Code/preformatted" option (which doesn't work). Anyway, I think the Aircraft list is way too large and am trying to shrink it, but the code fails. And no PMs... They say you can't break the Wiki. I think that's because it's already broken. This is Waspe, by the way... Sent, i'm unable to edit my squadron page, also, thanks for getting rid of that fucking smartass who thought it was funny to fuck with my squadron's wiki page. if he comes back here, not only are you going to ban him again, i'm going to fuck his computer over with a virus. I don't want my squadron looking like a bunch of furries, all we are is a squadron, nothing else. Rose One, Out. Shults Ace One 08:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Delete Civ-02: Routes? http://ysflightsim.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion Acf492 23:41, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Gasman theory http://ysflightsim.wikia.com/wiki/Gasman In this article, Gasman claims that me and him are the same person, although we are obviously enemies over YS. A quick IP check on him right nao at 171 server can clearly show that me and him are not the same. Also with the fact that I couldn't fly 2 planes at once. Prince Dark 01:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC)